


Tabby Terror

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitten related fluff....<br/>Sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabby Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #22 at [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/)

Tony could feel horror curling in his gut. He tried not to see, but the look in Steve's eye was too compelling. And then? The bastard pulled out the big guns.

“Please, Tony?” voice soft, plea a barely there under current. there was no way to resist.

Steve never asked for anything for himself. Tony hung his head, completely defeated by a small dirty ball of tabby fir and Steve's big, hopeful eyes.

Tony knew the instant Steve stepped off the elevator, a little tabby face pressed desperately under his chin.

The Avengers Tower was now home to a cat.


End file.
